Love Triangle: All is Fair in Love and War
by Diavolina
Summary: This is a Love Triangle between Trunks, Pan, and Marron. Pan is a Freshman in college and she's in love with Trunks. NEW CHAPTER (Finally)OH! the HUMANITY!
1. It Begins

****

***UPDATE 11/29/01 I changed the chapter so you could actually read this chapter without having to decode it first. I swear this thing looked like one long sentence I should thank all of you just for looking at this page! I also put more T/P action in this chapter cuz I thought that this chapter sucked! R/R and tell me what you think***  


Hello! Im Diavolina this is my First attempt at a Fan Fic (Please be Kind!) Well this is a love Triangle Between Trunks, Pan, and Marron I don't Favor either Pan or Marron im just Writing a Fic. Anyways Pan has started her freshman year at Satan City University and her and Marron are Fierce Rivals (O.o) Slight Bra and Goten Romance. I changed things around a little so work with me people! Author's Note: Marron OOC. 

A.N. = Someone's Thoughts  
  
Setting: Satan City University all of the Z Teens are in College (yes even Goten)  
Ages: Pan 19, Trunks 24, Mirai Trunks 25, Marron 23, Bra 20, Goten 26   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT and I never will   
  
  
  
  
Love Triangle: All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Dear Journal,  
Wow! I am so Exited! I've finally made it to College! It took months of begging and  
Pleading but papa let me move into the dorms! And guess what! Bra is my Roommate  
Well im not surprised they let Bra choose her room mates considering that her Mom   
Donates Millions to the University He! He! Also, I got three classes with Bra, one   
Class with *Trunks*, and two classes with…. Marron Miss Perfect in everyway. I don't  
what guys see in her I mean sure she's pretty, popular, smart, AND so sweet it could  
Give me cavities! But she doesn't fool me I know the Bitch behind that sweet princess act! UGH! And I still have to un-pack! I know this year Trunks and I will finally get together! Im sure he likes me he's always smiling at me, He hugs me a lot, Plus he bought me all of the Morrissey and Smiths CD's after Grandpa accidentally destroyed them while sparring with Papa. Oh Kami! I like him so much! Well enough of my jabbering Bye.  
  
  
*PAN*  
  
  
Pan closed her journal and sighed to herself. She had been in love with Trunks for as long as she can remember. She sighed to herself

"Well I can't worry about that now I just got here and I want to enjoy my freedom" She went over to her CD collection and picked out her favorite Morrissey CD and popped it into the stereo. Just as she laid back to relax Bra walked into the room. 

"Hey Pan!" Exclaimed Bra in her usual cheerful Voice. Pan looked up and replied

" Hey Bra!" Bra sat down on Pan's bed and said

"You know Pan, You should join a Club or something make some friends". Pan thought about her Friends suggestion and said

"You're right Bra what kind of Sports are available here?". Bra thought about it

"Well um.. Oh! There having Football Tryouts at the field you can make it if you hurry! Oh… but it's guys only". Pan laughed as she replied

"Don't be silly Bra I could kill anyone of those guys on the team. Besides they need me anyways cuz they SUCK!" With that Pan was gone in a Flash to the football field where the tryouts were starting. Pan gasped 

"Whew! I made it with time to spare and… oh No!" She froze as she saw the Cheerleaders heading towards her leading them was their Captain… Marron. 

"Hi Pan!" exclaimed Marron putting on her sweetest smile but Pan wasn't fooled. 

"Hello Marron! How are you?" Pan mumbled under her Breath in bitter distaste. Marron smiled as she said

" Im Fine Thank You. You know Pan this is a Tryout for the boys Football team sorry! But I hear there's an opening in the Chess Club." all of the Cheerleaders went into a fit of Giggles. Pan replied under clenched teeth

"Im very well aware of that Marron but I intend to tryout and to make the Team. Who knows maybe I'll help them break their 7 season losing streak." Marron's smile grew even wider "well best of luck to you dear." Marron replied As Marron turned to walk away Goten came running up to them Goten ran up to them and said in an upbeat voice

"Hey Pan! Hey Babe!" He Kissed Marron fully on the Lips. Goten pulled away and asked as he put his arm around Marron 

"Are we still on for our Date on Friday Marron. I think the guys from the football team and the fraternity are going to have a party" As Goten continued talking to Marron, who faked slight interest Pan thought to herself

Uncle Goten is so in Love with Marron. Poor thing. Sooner or later Marron is going to end up breaking his heart! I know it! 

"Sure Goten! Were still on for Friday! I got to go I'll see you later at my place so that I can tutor you for your English Lit. Class Bye!" Giggled a cheerful Marron and with that she walked off. Then Goten turned to Pan and said

"Hey Pan! I called your dorm room and Bra answered. She told me that you were at the Football field for tryouts. You trying out for football?" Pan stuck out her chest out proudly (HEY! I know what you're thinking! Perverts!) And said

"Yes Uncle Goten! Im trying out and im going to make it!" Goten smiled and said

"Well good luck kid!" Gotten walked away and as she waved her uncle good bye she realized

Shit! Im going to be late! And with that she took off. Pan ran as she could, not watching where she was going she crashed into something hard, it felt like a brick wall and she fell back and got to greet the Floor. She looked up and came face to face with Trunks. He winked at her as he helped her up to her feet and said

"WOW! If I didn't know better Id say a brick wall just ran into me! Why the rush gorgeous"? Pan blushed and said 

"Im sorry Trunks it's just that I didn't want to miss tryouts for football!" Trunks smiled warmly at her and said

"Well don't worry Pan I know you'll make it. Listen I have to go to class. Come by my dorm later and let me know how it goes" And with that he gave Pan a quick hug and left. Pan ran as fast as her feet could carry her until she got to the tryouts without a moment to spare the coach took one look at her and said 

"Sorry Girlie Cheerleading tryouts are next week" Pan couldn't believe it! She took a deep breath and said 

"Um… Actually Im here to tryout for football" The coach and most of the team broke out into laughter. After the coach recovered he decided to humor her. He winked at his Quarterback and said

"Ok sweet cheeks you wanna tryout? Fine, my quarterback is going to throw the ball that way and you go run and catch it" The Quarterback threw the ball and in the blink of an eye she was already on the other side of the field with the ball in her hand. The whole team and the coach stood there dumbfounded. The Coach quickly composed himself and scoffed]

"Bah! Anyone can be fast. Now let's see if you can tackle. I want you to try and knock me down" The coach stood at 6'9 and weighed in at 260 and only 2% of it was fat. Most people would have been intimidated but not Pan she smiled at herself as she thought 

Knocking this guy out will be easier that kicking Giru's ass. The coach stood there with a confident smirk on his face making Pan very angry. She threw herself at full force to the coach sending him flying across the field and into the bleachers. Pan ran towards the coach followed by the rest of the team. She shook the coach and in a daze he said

Welcome to the team! Pan was so excited she ran up to Trunks Dorm to tell him the good news. She knocked on the door and Trunks answered. Pan's cheeks flushed into a crimson red when she saw that he was in nothing but a towel. Trunks noticed and laughed as he said

"Hey Pan! See anything you like? He he he come on in!" Pan walked in and she was so happy she immediately hugged Trunks as hard as she could almost making him drop his towel 

"I made the Football team Trunks! " she squealed. Trunks smiled and said

"Wow! That's great Pan how about I buy you a beer to celebrate?" Pan Grinned as she said

"Ok Trunks let's go!" Trunks gave Pan a weird face and said

"Uh… you know I have to get dressed first" Pan giggled and said

"Oh…Right…go ahead" Trunks blushed and said

"Uh.. You mind ..um…turning around?" Pan Blushed and turned around. Soon Trunks was Dressed and they left to go celebrate.

Meanwhile…

Goten arrived at Marron's room and he smiled as he thought to himself 

This is it! You're finally going to do it Marron answered the door and gave Goten a sad smile. Goten walked in and with out hesitation said

"Marron before we begin I have something to tell you" He got down on one knee and pulled out small black box containing a diamond engagement ring.

"Marron, Will you marry me?" said Goten with a hopeful look in his eyes. Marron's Face turned to stone. Then she said

"Im Sorry Goten I can't marry you. In Fact It's over! I don't love you. Im in love with Trunks. She gave him back the ring and told him to leave. Goten stood there in shock what his longtime Girlfriend was telling him. Heart Broken he silently walked out. Marron closed the door behind him. She sighed as she thought to herself

Whew! Im glad that's over! Soon Trunks will be mine She went to her bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

There I fixed this poor excuse for a first chapter! PLEASE Tell me what you think of this version if you've already read this chapter it would mean a lot to me!


	2. Heartache and time travel

****

Hello! Thank You Everyone So Much for the Great Reviews and Helpful Suggestions! (I was expecting to get Totally Flamed) I wanted to start another chapter as soon as I read them! To respond to your Reviews im sorry it was so short plus for making it all one huge Paragraph! This is my first time writing with Microsoft Works the darn thing was really giving me a hard time. Also to you Marron fans I am sorry if I have offended you I don't hate her at all (I Didn't make her stupid or anything) I think she's very sweet that is why I wrote that she is OOC (out of character) any way its just Fiction! And there's no way of telling that Pan is going to stay with Trunks. Well enough Boring you on with the story! 

A.N. = thinking

LOVE TRIANGLE: ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

Pan and Trunks sat at the Local bar it was a very popular place for the University students to socialize and relax after a week of test and term papers. Pan sat there almost shaking she thought to herself WOW! Im actually here alone with Trunks! Kami he is so cute and so sweet I almost wish I let Mama show me how to apply Make-up I must look like crap she did look like crap and it was a shame too she was very attractive. She kept her Raven shoulder length hair tied up and under her orange bandana at all times. She kept her shapely, slender, petite body hidden under layers of Baggy clothes. For Kami sakes she didn't even own a bathing suit! And lets not forget that she was always filthy from training or sparing 

Trunks noticed the Dreamy look on her face and asked, "Pan are you ok? Hello! Earth to Pan!" Pan snapped out her dream state and blushed "sorry Trunks" she mumbled out of embarrassment. Trunks called the waitress and asked, "Can we please get two beers". The young waitress exclaimed in a happy tone "Ok I'll bring them to you Right away!" After the waitress left Trunks turned to Pan and asked "so how do you like Satan City University so Far?" Pan said, " I like very much here. I hope that I can help the Devils break their losing streak" Trunks laughed and exclaimed " Yeah I know! They suck so bad!" They talked over for hours about Training, fighting techniques and home. 

It was 11:30 PM when they arrived to Pan's Dorm she hugged Trunks and said "Thanks Trunks I had a great time" Trunks smiled and said "Me too Pan are you busy on Friday?" Pan got extremely nervous this is it Trunks is gonna ask me out! She Smiled and said, "No why do you ask?" Trunks shifted nervously and said, "Well I was hoping you would help me clean out my Dorm you know seeing as how you love to clean and all." Pan could feel her heart break into a thousand pieces but just laughed and said, "Ok! Ha ha Trunks you scared me! For a second there I thought you were gonna ask me out on a date!" Trunks Laughed at the remark and exclaimed " A DATE! With you! Ha ha that's pretty funny Pan! You're like a little sister to me or better yet one of the Guys!" as she fought to hold back the on coming flow of tears Pan quietly said " Yeah one of the guys… Trunks … Im tired so im just gonna go to sleep… I'll see you later" Trunks smiled and said "Ok kid take it easy I'll see you later" with that he walked down the hall and left.

Pan was crushed I thought maybe he had grown to love me she thought sadly to herself as she went into her dorm. Bra was already in bed so Pan tiptoed to her bed hoping that she wouldn't wake up Bra. Bra being a light sleeper felt Pans ki and woke up and yawned, "Pan? Where the hell did you go? Football tryouts ended hours ago". Pan was startled but quickly composed herself sadly she sighed, " I was out with Trunks. We had a few beers that's all." Bra jumped up from bed and exclaimed, "THAT'S ALL! Pan you have been in love with my brother all your life! Normally you would be happy to have gotten to spend time alone with Trunks!" Pan grew angry and snapped " Yeah but not when he thinks of me as one of the guys!" As Pan slid down onto the floor she broke down and started to Quietly sob. Bra sat on the floor with growing concern for her best friend she gently hugged her friend and said "Tell me what Happened" Pan wiped her tears and nodded she began to tell her friend what had happened " Well Trunks walked me to my dorm and then…"

Trunks sat at in his room doing some late night studying for an upcoming test when he heard a knock on the Door. When he opened the door to his pleasant surprise stood Marron at the door with a sad look on her face. Trunks smiled and said "Hey Marron what's up? What brings you here?" Marron gave Trunks a sad smile and said "Trunks can I please talk to you? I feel so bad and I don't know who else to turn to." Trunks quickly let her in and closed the door. They both sat down on the bed then Trunks took her hand and said with gentle concern " Im here Marron now tell me what's wrong. You look like you're about to cry". Marron gave Trunks a weak smile and said "Oh Trunks! I feel so bad! I just broke up with Goten a few hours ago and I feel so horrible but I had to. I Love him but im not in Love with him anymore!" choking on her last words she started to cry. Trunks pulled her into his arms and hugged her while stroking her hair He whispered "Don't worry it's ok you did what you had to do im sure Goten will be just fine." As he continued to stroke her hair he thought Her hair smells so good! Gosh Marron is so beautiful maybe I could ask her out and…NO! Goten is my best friend I can't betray him like that! But then again… Marron slowly pulled away from Trunks and smiled as she said " Thanks Trunks I can always count on you well I have to go I have to get to bed early cuz I have cheerleading Practice early in the morning Bye." She kissed Trunks on the Cheek and let herself out. Trunks smiled as he thought to himself one day you're going to be mine

Pan woke up with a huge headache from spending half of the Night Crying her eyes out while listening to Morrissey. As she held her head she thought to herself Ugh! Heartache and Morrissey don't mix. She got up to see Bra walk in with 6 extra large Pizzas. Bra smiled at her best friend and said "Breakfast is served three for you and three for me" Pan reluctantly rose from her bed and asked, "What time is it Bra?" Bra glanced at her watch and said "Two hours till class" by the time Bra answered Pan had already inhaled all 3 pizzas and was heading back to her bed and yawned " Wake me up half an hour before class" as she put the covers over her head. Bra just sighed to herself and thought Poor Pan I hope she gets over this

Pan and Bra walked into their English 101 class and sat at the very back where Goten was sitting. Goten looked up and gave the girls a sad smile. Pan said hi and Bra just blushed she had liked Goten ever since he tended to her leg when she had gotten hurt sparring with Pan at her house. But she knew that he was head over heals in love with Marron so she kept her crush a secret even from Pan but Pan could see right thru her. Pan sat next to her Goten and asked, "What's wrong Uncle Goten?" Goten sighed and said "Marron broke up with me last night. I don't get it we've been together for three years I was even thinking about proposing to her! I thought she loved me". Pan put her hand on her Uncle's shoulder as she thought to herself what is Marron up to? . Meanwhile Bra thought to herself Poor Goten he must really love her I wish he felt the same way about me. Professor Pearson walked in so Pan, Bra, and Goten settled into their seats and remained quiet for the rest of the class.

Mirai Trunks finished burying his mother who had died after years of being sick. He felt glad that he was strong enough to destroy those androids so that his mother got to spend her last years in peace. He had no one he was all alone so with a heavy heart he got into his time machine as his mother asked him before she passed away

FLASHBACK 

Bulma laid on her Bed. She knew her son would be alone in this cold world. She didn't want that for her son she wanted him to have a Family, a place to call home, to live with people who loved him. She then thought about him going back to the past. She called Mirai Trunks over and told him as she struggled to breathe "My son you I Have led a long life and thanks to you I got to spend my last years in peace but the time has come for me to go. But before I go I have one request: Leave this world after I am gone there will be nothing left for you. I want you to go back to the past and stay there. You can have the Father you never had. Remember that I love you and I'll always be in your heart." Bulma closed her eyes and died.

END FLASHBACK

Mirai Trunks decided that he would grant his mother last wish and go back to the past. He took one last look at the world he grew up in and took off to go back into the past.


	3. Party!

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for me to update. My computer got messed up so I had to get a new PC. I promise this chapter will be good I thought the other two just plain sucked. The second chapter was going to be longer but I uploaded the Draft instead of the finished copy. I don't know how this story will end yet so I'll just play it by ear.**

A.N. = Thinking

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT OR ANY PRODUCT OR SONG MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

AND I DO NOT PROMOTE DRINKING OR DRUG USE (cough… cough)

Pan walked in her Dorm room. She had been at football practice for 5 hours and she was filthy and tired (only because she was hungry) and all she wanted to do was take a long hot shower, have a couple dozen sandwiches, and GO TO SLEEP! She striped off her practice uniform and headed to the bathroom and just as she walked in she saw Bra in her bathrobe blow-drying her hair. Bra spun around and exclaimed

"PAN! Where have you've been? There's a huge party down on the other side of campus and everyone's going! And you better jump in the shower and get ready because I KNOW you're not going like that!" Pan felt tired and was in NO MOOD to fight off drunken frat boys trying to feel her up or watch people puke in the school fountain, which has a huge statue of her grandfather Mr. Satan. Pan let out an annoyed sigh and said

"Bra I am sorry but I have been out at football practice for 5 hours im filthy, tired and hungry I don't want to go to a stupid party thrown by frat boys and Bimbo cheerleaders." Pan turned on the shower and turned it up so it was nice and hot she saw Bra with a devilish grin and Pan knew when she had that face it meant she was up to something: NOT GOOD! Just then Bra casually said

"Ok then, you don't want to go? Fine. Trunks will be there and im sure Marron won't mind keeping him company" Bra smiled as she saw her Friends face turn red and jump into the shower and quickly clean herself up. Bra exclaimed "Great Pan! Hurry up I want to leave in an hour"

Pan wore her Black spaghetti strap tank top, a tight pair of Dark blue studded jeans, Black boots and she wore her hair up in a ponytail. Bra on the other hand wore a little red dress with red stiletto heels and racy red lipstick. As they walked to the party Pan Looked over to her friend and smiled as she thought to herself Gosh! Bra looks just like her mother just then Pan said, " I feel uncomfortable! Im not used to wearing clothes this tight. The only reason I have these is because you got these clothes for my birthday hoping I'd wear them"

Bra Giggled to herself and said "Oh don't be silly Pan! You look great! Besides do you think you'll ever get my nerdy brothers affections when you're dressed up like one of his friends?"

Pan thought about it Well who cares! It's what's on the inside that counts. Right? Well as Pan Silently debated with herself Trunks and Goten came walking towards them. Trunks took one look at Bra and went running towards his little sister and yelled

"BRA! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAD WOULD DO IF HE SAW WHAT YOU WERE WEARING! HE'D FLIP!" Trunks was very Protective of Bra and he did not approve Bra wearing that, knowing most of the guys at the party he didn't want to have to break their arms for making a pass at Bra. Bra on the other hand was furious she narrowed her eyes at trunks tried to keep her rage in check and told him

"Listen you! I am NOT 16 years old anymore! I am a woman! Not just a woman, I am part saiyan and I am pretty sure I can take care of myself so BACK OFF!" Bra loved her brother to death but if there was one thing she could not stand was being treated like a child. So Trunks backed off and the 4 saiyans continued to the party. Trunks looked over at Pan and he thought to himself Kami! Pan looks very beautiful! Why hadn't I noticed earlier? Pan felt Trunks eyes wandering all over her body and she felt very uncomfortable being looked over like a piece of meat. 

They got to the Party and they were blasting Pink's "Get this party started", Pan felt better that they were plating a song that she liked and she felt a surge of confidence now that she's seen Trunks literally drooling all over her. A Tall blond guy that seems to Know Pan came up to them and said

"Hey you guys welcome to the party come on in Im Brian Nice to meet you. I guess you guys know my teammate Pan. Hey Pan nice hustle at practice! You're like a brick wall!" Pan blushed she thought that Brian was very nice. While all of the other guys on that team gave her a hard time (until she tackled them and rendered them unconscious) Brian was warm and welcoming and showed her everything there was to know about football. Just then Marron came and Trunks made a path straight towards Marron with Goten following close behind Pan grew angry and when Pan gets angry she gets reckless so she decided to forget Trunks and have a good time. Pan smiled at Brian and said

"Thanks Brian. So point me in the direction of the beer" Brian put his arm around Pan and led her to the Keg where she was greeted by punches and High-Fives from the rest of the football team. Trunks was heading for Marron when he turned and saw Pan surrounded by guys. Trunks felt a tinge of jealousy as he saw Pan have a good time …without him. He was about to head straight for Pan when he thought about Bra. He didn't want to leave her unsupervised so he turned to Goten and asked 

"Hey Goten you mind Keeping my little sister company I don't want her to be by herself. You know how wild she gets at parties" Goten gave out an annoyed groan. He was hoping to hang out with Marron at the Party and get her to take him back, not baby-sit a wild teenager although he did think Bra looked hot tonight (He would never admit it to Trunks though), he reluctantly agreed and made his way to find Bra. Trunks made his way to Pan who was chugging her 6th beer while Black Sabbath's "Iron Man" was playing Pan slammed the can on the Table and yelled

"Hell Yeah! I love this song! Hey Brian get me another Corona!" Brian got Pan another beer and watched her drink it like it was water he thought to himself Boy Pan is really something she's pretty, athletic, and she knows how to party Trunks snatched the beer from Pan's hands and told her

"Pan what are you doing? You know you're not able to drink? What would Gohan say if he saw you chugging beers?" It was obvious that this was Pan's first time drinking she was on her 7th beer and she was starting to feel a buzz (Saiyans can handle alcohol much better than humans can) She looked up to Trunks and felt half-rage half-lust for the purple haired saiyan then she blurted out

"Hey Trunks I thought you'd be with Marron right now. Leave me alone im busy having a good time." Trunks felt hurt and confused He really liked Marron but what is he feeling for Pan? Is it Love? Or was he just being protective. He didn't care at the moment all he cared about was getting P away from the beer. He grabbed Pan by the arm and took her away. Meanwhile Goten was looking for Bra and found her dancing when he came up to her and said

"Sorry to intrude but you're brother told me to stick with you throughout the party." He grabbed Bra and dragged her away to a quiet room. If he wasn't going to have a good time neither was she. The truth was that he wasn't having a good time in fact he was miserable. He missed Marron. He wanted to be away form everyone; He was almost to the point of breaking down and crying. Bra was angry that her brother stuck her with a chaperone but as long as it was Goten she didn't mind. Goten closed the door and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Bra saw how miserable he was and asked

"Goten what's wrong? Do you want to go to the balcony and talk? Im a very good listener" Goten nodded and they headed out to the balcony. All the while Marron was searching for Trunks. She spent 2 hours getting ready for him. She was wearing a pair of tight leather Pants, a Black Mid-drift halter-top, and her favorite pair of boots. She looked very beautiful and she wasn't going to miss this opportunity to be with Trunks. Just then she spotted Trunks…with Pan. He kept trying to get Pan away from the beer but she kept breaking free from his grasp and drinking more beer before Trunks could snatch it away. Marron was thinking a way to get Trunks away for Pan.

Goten and Bra were talking for about two hours and Bra felt a connection with him even though all he talked about was Marron and how much he loved her. Bra thought that now would be a good time to tell Goten how she felt about him and to get over Marron they both were silent watching the stars and all of a sudden Goten put his jacket on Bra because she was shivering. Bra turned to Goten and said

"Goten I think you should just forget about Marron. Move on with your life there are plenty of other girls that would love to be with you" Goten inched closer and was about two inches from her face. He stared deeply into her crystal blue eyes and whispered

"Really? Who do you have in mind?" as he was leaning in to kiss her Trunks busted through the door with a very drunk Pan in his arms. Bra and Goten backed away just in time and Trunks looked at the two and said

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you two come on we've got to take sleeping beauty home" the two reluctantly followed. Just as they were heading out Marron spotted them and she ran up to Trunks and said

"There you are Trunks can I talk to you for a minute it's very important" Trunks saw what she was wearing and blushed. He didn't really get a good look at what she was wearing because of all of the people at the party but now that he did he just knew that he wanted her and her only. He gave Pan for Goten to carry and asked

"Hey you guys won't mind going back alone while I go talk to her right? Got to go! Bye!" with that he ran off leaving a stunned Goten, an unconscious Pan and a cold Bra standing outside while he went back inside with Marron. She led Trunks back up to the balcony where Goten and Bra were earlier. She turned towards Trunks and without saying a word threw her arms around Trunks and kissed him. Trunks put his hands on her waist and returned her kiss. As Goten and Bra were walking back to their dorms Pan opened her eyes and looked up to the balcony. What she saw made he so angry she took off flying back home to her parents house in tears. Goten shouted

"Pan come back here you're in no condition to fly!" A group of people just walked out of the building, which prevented Bra, and Goten from following so all they could do was wonder what had made her so upset and hope that she would be all right.

Vegeta was in the living room after two days straight of non-stop training. He sat on the couch and was about to turn on the T.V. when he heard the doorbell ring. He was in no mood to get up and answer the door so he yelled to Bulma 

"WOMAN! There's someone at the door…answer it!" Bulma was in her lab looking over some blueprints. She yelled

"You get it! You're ten feet from the door!" Vegeta had had it he rose up and yelled at the top of his lungs

"WOMAN I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS NOT A BUTLER SO GO GET THE DOOR NOW!" Bulma was in no mood to argue so she went and opened the door she took one look and fainted Vegeta heard silence and asked 

"Woman! Who was at the door? Woman! Can you hear me?" there was nothing but silence He got up and saw Bulma on the Floor he looked up, took one look at the door and said

"Oh it's you…"

Well that's it R/R please!


	4. Rescue me!

****

Hey Everyone! I finally got off my Lazy butt and got to typing the next chapter. I think my writing skills are developing nicely but drama isn't my thing so I think im-going write a humor fiction. If you guys have any Ideas about how the story should go (please don't give me T/P or M/T FOREVER thing! I don't want to be a part of that war) then write it in a review or E- Mail me or IM me. Well enough with my crap on with the story (Dadadum!)

A.N = Thinking (DUH!)

Pan was furious! She can't ever remember being so angry. As she recklessly flew almost hitting countless planes she thought to herself How could Trunks make out with HER! I thought we had something special . She dried the hot tears from her face but they kept coming. She was very drunk and had trouble keeping to the sky let alone fly straight. She did not want to go back to the college so she headed for the Son house to grieve to her Grandpa.

Meanwhile…

Vegeta stood staring at the Visitor and occasionally glancing at his unconscious mate whom he eventually picked up off from the floor. He was shocked to see this guest but quickly hid his shock and grunted

"Humph… Well… I didn't expect to see you again… Mirai Brat. Shouldn't you be back in your world with the woman"?

Mirai Trunks was uneasy. He quickly saw that he was in the wrong time. He was hoping to set it to a year after the cell games. His time machine did not have enough fuel to go that far into the past so he was stuck there…forever. He cleared his throat and said.

"Father I've come because my mother died and her last request were for me to go back into the past and be surrounded by people who care about me. I am not sure how I managed to end up in this time I did not have enough fuel to go back to a year after the cell games so here I am."

Vegeta just Grunted and let him in. He motioned him to sit down as he put Bulma on the couch. Vegeta went to the bathroom where the smelling salts were (in that house every room had smelling salts) and eventually woke the blue-haired beauty. Bulma rose from the couch and as soon as she took a look at Mirai Trunks she felt she was going to faint again. Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders as he yelled

"Woman! Get a hold of yourself! The Mirai Brat is here and he is here to stay woman. So get a hold of yourself and make me something to eat…oh and something for the Mirai Brat." Bulma could not believe her eyes she jumped up and hugged Mirai Trunks so hard that he thought she was about to crush him. She made dinner for them. Her cooking skills had improved greatly since the last time Mirai Trunks was forced to eat her "Cooking". Trunks took a cautious bite and when he tasted how good it was immediately ate the rest of his dinner pleasing Bulma greatly. Trunks exclaimed

"Mother! This food is so delicious!" Bulma giggled and exclaimed

"Why thank you my little T-Chan! Vegeta insisted I get cooking lessons in exchange that he actually "Help" around the house" after she said that Vegeta Mumbled 

"The Mirai Brat and I thank you for that now the weekly stomach pumps are not necessary" and he closed that statement with one of his Trademark smirks. Bulma sighed as she turned to Mirai Trunks and asked

"So as log as you're here to stay let me cut your hair you look just like you've stepped out of the hyperbolic time chamber." Trunks grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it he then quietly mumbled

"Um. Actually …I like it this way. Don't you think I could keep it like this so that you could tell us apart"? Bulma thought about it and decided that his hair did look better long. Just then trunks got up and excused himself and Bulma asked

"T-Chan where are you going?" Mirai Trunks turned around and answered 

"I am going to the Son house to see Goku I will return soon" and with that he flew off

Pan saw the Son house approaching her. She started to feel very tired; she knew she wasn't going to make it to the house she was too messed up. All of a sudden she blacked out and she nose-dived about 500 yards from the Son house. She laid there battered, bruised, bleeding, and unconscious.

Meanwhile…

Trunks and Marron were still on the balcony Kissing. Finally Trunks broke the Kiss. He had dreamed about this moment ever since he first saw her after she "Matured" into a young woman. He looked deep into her emerald eyes as he stroked her cheek. Just then he whispered in her ear

"Would you be my Girlfriend"? Marron was so happy. She also had been dreaming of this moment. I mean she did love Goten but things had not been the same since they graduated from high school. She had started to think about Trunks all of the time. And ever since then nothing had been the same. Marron then grew quiet then asked

"Well what about Goten? I mean..he's your best friend" Trunks responded by pulling Marron into his arms and telling her that Goten wasn't going to come between them for any reason. Marron hugged Trunks and an evil smile crept onto her face. (A.N. Ooooo! Cheesy I know but come on! It's Drama!)

All the while Goten and Bra were flying around looking for Pan. They had to wait until there was nobody in sight to fly off and look for Pan but by that time they could not find her. Goten was following her Ki but all of a sudden her Ki disappeared and Both Goten and Bra grew very worried. Bra was turning hysterical and she was on the Verge of tears.

_"Where could she be?!"_ cried Bra. Goten knew how much Bra Loved Pan and he felt that he needed to calm her down so he took her hand. Bra got very nervous and her face turned various shades of red. She gave a warm smile to Goten who also blushed. They continued to search for Pan in silence while still holding each other's hand.

Pan in and out of consciousness while she laid there slowly bleeding to death. She saw her life flash before her eyes; she knew she was dying. Tears started to flow freely from her eyes. She tried to get up but she was far too weak to call for help let alone call for help. All of a sudden she felt strong arms gently pick her up. She tried to make out the face but she was far too delirious. She put her hand on the strangers face and passed out…

(Dodges rotten fruits and Vegetables) I know! I Know! It's short but I'll be writing a new chapter very soon how soon? Well it all depends on you R/R I now allow anonymous reviews (constructive criticism welcomed not unnecessary flames) so if I get enough reviews I will write them sooner. See you soon Muahahahahah! 


	5. The Vow

****

Hey! Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself (Muahahahahah!) well since this is the time of giving, Blah blah blah sharing blah blah blah and all that other stuff Im gonna start writing as many chapters as soon as possible. Thanks everyone for the great reviews (you like me! You really like me!) You guys rock! Now on with the story!

A.N. Once again, = thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of the songs or artist mentioned (Thought I wouldn't mind)

Pan slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a horrible headache followed by extreme pain all over her body. She tiredly looked up and saw she was at Capsule Corp. She also saw that everyone was there waiting for her to wake up Goku, Chi-chi, Bulma, Vegeta (not by his own free will it seemed) Gohan, Videl, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Marron, and _TRUNKS! _ Right away Pan shot up and stared at the two Trunks dumbfounded. _TWO TRUNKS!_ What the heck is going on? Am I dreaming? But this one looks different As if he read her mind Gohan put his hands on her shoulder and gently said

"Sweetie this is Mirai Trunks. He's come to live here in our time because his mother, Bulma from his time passed away and he's got nowhere to go. Luckily he found you before anything tragic happened to you. Now, You want to tell us what happened and how you ended up there? You've been asleep for three days and we've been worried about you" Pan's eyes widened as wide as saucer plates.

"Three days!" she exclaimed. "What the hell! How the heck did I end up here anyways? The last thing I remember I was flying towards Grandpa's house and blacking out… then someone picked me up. I… tried to make out the face… but my vision was too blurry." Just as she finished speaking Mirai Trunks Stepped forward blushing and quietly said

"Well…um…I think I can clear things up for you Pan" and Mirai Trunks Proceeded to tell the story to how he found her. 

"It all started when I was Flying towards Goku's house and…"

---FLASHBACK---

Mirai Trunks was flying carelessly thru the warm night sky I wonder how Goku and Gohan are he thought to himself. Just as he neared the Property he felt a Ki that was flickering like a candle waiting to burn out. He tried to follow the Ki before it faded out and then he saw him lying unconscious. He landed and as he approached the still body he saw that it wasn't a he… it was a SHE! He turned so many shades of red when he saw that her clothes were torn up leaving VERY little to the imagination. Without thought he put his Capsule Corp. jacket on the dying girl and gently picked her up so as not to cause anymore-bodily harm. He stared at the girl as he thought to himself She's gorgeous! Why do I get the feeling that I know her? Just then the Raven-haired beauty opened her blue eyes (A.N. Yes I believe Pan was meant to have blue eyes like Videl) and put her hand on Mirai Trunks' Cheek causing a swirl of emotions to rise up. Then she passed out. Mirai Trunks quickly regained his composure and flew as fast as he could to the Son house. He pounded on the door being careful not to break it in. Then a Happy Goku answered the door.

"Hey Mirai! Bulma called me and told me you're here to stay!" Goku laughed with his usual hand behind his head. Just then he looked down to what Mirai Trunks was carrying and yelled

"Whoa! What the hell happened to Pan? It looks pretty bad. Damn it! And I wasted the last of the Senzu Beans when I sparred with Vegeta yesterday. I better call Bulma" As Goku and Chi-Chi ran franticly around the house trying to find anything to help Pan Mirai Trunks Just stood staring at the Sleeping beauty. He then unconsciously stroked her cheek and whispered 

"Pan…"

---END FLASBACK---

"…And that's about it" Finished Trunks. (A.N. NO! He did NOT tell them all of that!) Pan rose from were she was sitting and as she approached Mirai Trunks she offered her hand and said

"Hello as you already know my name is Pan. I am Gohan's daughter. Thank you for saving my life and, from what I've heard if it wasn't for you I would have never been born" Mirai Trunks Shyly took Pan's hand and politely said

"Hello Im Trunks from the future so call me Mirai Trunks" They stayed staring deep into each other's eyes before Bulma cheerfully interrupted

"Well now that everything has been settled and since everyone's already here let's have a welcoming party for Mirai Trunks!" Everyone happily agreed (Except for Vegeta, until her saw all of the food that Bulma had ordered and ran off to eat it before Goku did) and the Party started. 

Everyone was having a good time at the party. Goku and Vegeta were battling to decide who would get the last dinner roll (Vegeta winning that battle), Gohan was talking with Piccolo (who later arrived along with 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, and Master Roshi), Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, and Videl gossiping, Goten and Bra talking on the couch, Mirai Trunks in the corner with Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, and master Roshi. Yes it seems every one is having a good time…everyone except Pan. She felt her heart break into a million pieces as she saw Trunks and Marron hugging on the balcony. As she thought about the Campus party a Morrissey song came into mind

"Seasick, Yet still Docked"

I am a poor freezingly cold soul

So far from where I intended to go

Scavenging through life's very constant lulls

So far from where I'm determined to go

Wish I knew the way to reach the one I love

There is no way ... 

Wish I had the charm to attract the one I love

But you see, I've got no charm

Mmm... Tonight I've consumed much more than I can hold

Oh, this is very clear to you

And you can tell I have never really loved 

You can tell, by the way, I sleep _all day_

And all of my life no one gave me anything 

No one has ever given me anything

My love is as sharp as a needle in your eye

You must be such a fool to pass me by… 

****

Pan saw Marron leave and she thought it's now or never… tell him how you really feel . Pan Approached Trunks but waited a while, just watching him before she tapped him on the shoulder. Trunks turned and he gave Pan a warm smile. He patted her on the shoulder and said

"Hey Buddy Im glad to see you're alright…I was worried you wouldn't make it" Pan chose this opportunity to Blurt out 

"I Love you Trunks. I've loved you all of my life. I want to spend my life with you!" and with that she threw her arms around the shocked saiyan and kissed him fully on the mouth. Marron who had been watching the whole time grew furious that little bitch won't get away with this. I'll get her for this She thought to herself as she smoothly walked away. After recovering from the shock Trunks broke the Kiss and took Pan's arms off of him and he said

"Listen Pan, I don't love you in that way and frankly I doubt I ever will." Pan's eyes started to water up. She gave Trunks a good slap as she desperately cried 

"How could you do this? I thought you wanted to be more that Friends. Instead you're with that Slut Marron!" Trunks did not like anyone insulting Marron and Angrily blurted out

"You're just Jealous! Im with Marron Now so deal with it! Stop acting like a child" Pan couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the Room and into Bra's room and in a blind rage proceeded to destroy anything she could get her hands on. After about an hour Bra walked in and with total shock to find her room completely destroyed. She turned and saw Pan crying in the corner. Bra rushed to her and yelled

"Pan! Pan! What Happened here! Pan! Pan! Talk to me!" Pan just kept sobbing and Bra doing the only thing she could think of slapped Pan as hard as she could. Pan stopped crying and hugged her Friend as hard as she could. Bra stroked her Best Friends hair as she soothingly said

"Its ok Pan tell me what's wrong" Pan backed away, and nodded as she wiped that tears from her Puffy eyes. 

"Well I saw Trunks alone on the balcony and then…

A few hours later…

Bra looked at Pan with genuine concern as she asked 

"Well? What are you going to do"? Pan, Who had been looking out the window the whole time, turned to Bra with an expression so cold it would have put Vegeta to shame. Pan answered in a voice as cold as ice

"I Vow NEVER to love ANYONE ever again…"

How did you like that? R/R PUH-lease! 


	6. heart of stone

**Hey! Thanks for the great reviews. In case you haven't noticed I re-wrote chapter 1 so if you haven't seen it check it out. I have to say I am very pleased with all of the support im getting for you guys. Seems most of you want it to be T/P or MT/P Heh heh! Well I don't think there will be much T/P action her but don't worry there will be soon. I've been having a bit of writer's block so if you have any suggestions for my story don't hesitate to E-Mail me! I don't like to keep people waiting too long. I know what it's like when you read a story you like and the damn author NEVER updates. UGH! It's enough to drive a person crazy! So I better get on with the story before I drive you crazy with my ramblings. Enjoy!**

A.N. = THINKING

The Next day at the Breakfast at the Son house Gohan had noticed the complete change in personality in Pan and had wanted her to take a few days off, figuring the fall was to blame for her new found hostility. It was Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi, Videl, Goten, and pan at the table, just like old times. As he watched her he thought to himself

Kami! She's starting to remind me of Vegeta…Scary He smiled as he asked Pan

"Pan-chan…I was thinking we could go fishing today with your Grandpa I know how you love to do that. What do you say?" Pan didn't even look up from her meal. She just grunted and coldly replied

"I have to go back to school not waste my time with stupid things like that." Everyone at the table looked up and stared at Pan in shock.

"PAN! Don't talk to your father like that," Scolded an angry and shocked Videl. An Irritated Pan stood up from the table and huffed

"FINE! Im leaving then!" and with that she flew thru the roof and back to the University with Goten close behind trying to catch up. She landed in the Middle of the garden and earned quite a few stares from students, who turned away immediately when Pan gave them all a death glare. She walked back to her room and locked the door before Goten could catch up. She got her Metallica CD appropriately titled "Kill em' all" and popped it into her Stereo and laid back to clear her mind. Bra told her that she was going to spend the day at Capsule corp. since there are no classes to honor the "Great Hurcule's" birthday. She was just glad that Spring break was coming soon. Just as she was about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door. Pan let out an exasperated scream

"UGH! Who the fuck can it be! I was about to fall asleep" and reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. She went to answer the door.

"Goten leave me alone…" she began but she was pleased to find Brian at the door instead of Goten. She hid her happiness and said in a rather bored voice

"Oh… hi Brian" Brian just stared at her and he started to get nervous. He stared at his feet and said

"Um Pan… I… um…wanted to know if you'd like to…um go out sometime…Maybe Saturday?" Pan as slightly shocked. NO ONE has ever asked her out. A conflict was brewing inside of her. On one side she never wanted to deal with another "Man" (especially a Saiyan) that she wasn't related to ever again in her life. On the other, Brian was nice, Cute, and he WAS asking her out. She decided not to go out with him .She wasn't looking for anything more than a friendship.

I'll never be that stupid to let my feelings cloud my judgment Pan just looked at Brian with a stone face and said

"Im sorry but im not looking for a relationship" Brian gave Pan a sad smiled and said

"Oh…ok I guess I'll see you at Practice tomorrow" and he walked off. Pan grunted as she went back in side her room and back to Metallica.

At Capsule Corp. …

Bra was cleaning up her room after "Hurricane Pan" (as she dubbed it) tore up her room. She didn't really didn't mind though. She did want that ghastly Pastel pink wallpaper off her walls. She had A Perfect Circle playing on a stereo she borrowed from her mother since Pan sent hers was sent to the other Dimension, She was singing along to "Thinking of you" when someone knocked on her door which was miraculously still in tact 

"Come in!" Chirped Bra. Mirai Trunks walked in and closed the door behind him. He took one look at the room he gasped

"What happened here!"? Bra looked around and gave a concerned sigh and said

"Oh nothing…just 'Hurricane Pan'. Poor Pan-chan she was very upset." Mirai Trunks asked curiously

"What was she so upset about? She seemed sad at the Party yesterday" a sly smile slowly crept on Bra's face

"So…you were watching her at the party eh? You like her don't you" She smiled as Mirai Trunks blushed and started to sweat as he nodded. Bra let out a happy squeal as she threw her arms around Mirai Trunks

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you liked Pan I noticed how you were looking at her the whole time! We've got to hook you two up!" Giggled a happy Bra. "But there's a problem…she's real heartbroken and stuff cuz of the whole trunks-not-loving-her thing" said a bummed out Bra. She thought about it for a bit and Bra remembered the Family vacation her family was planning to take next week during spring break.

Trunks told mother today at breakfast that he was taking Marron instead of Goten so Pan won't want to go with me…but if I fake feeling sick I could stay and Mirai Trunks could stay here with me and we will have that place to ourselves…I could invite Pan to spend the week… Thought Bra as she began her master plan to set up Pan and Mirai Trunks.

Well that's it! I know it's short. Sorry (Damn writer's block!) R/R cuz no reviews=no new chapters Muahahahahah! 


	7. The more you Ignore me the closer I get

**Hello! Sorry I took long to update but with Christmas and all I haven't had much time. Plus I had to do battle with this cursed computer! Actually I had done this chapter weeks ago but my baby sister stepped on the power cord and it turned off before I had a chance to save! So I had to start from scratch. Well here it is enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Im broke 'nuff said

Bra had spent the week carefully plotting, calculating, and planning and now the day had finally arrived. Bra hoped her plan would work. It broke her heart to see Pan Bitter, Angry, and disillusioned with Love. She laid in her bed that Saturday morning waiting for one of her Parents to wake her up to get ready to leave for their Family vacation. Just then Vegeta came in and said

"Wake up Princess! The Woman insisted I came to wake you before she let's me even look at breakfast." Bra put her plan into action. She gave the most convincing acts of her life she moaned and said with her most pleading puppy dog look

"I don't feel good Daddy. I don't think I'll be able to go on Vacation." Vegeta immediately started to panic he raced around the house yelling

"Woman! Call an ambulance our little Princess is sick!" Bulma sighed as she left her meal and walked up the stairs to Bra's room. She walked in and sat next to Bra on her bed. And asked

"What's wrong Bra-chan? You felt fine yesterday." Bra groaned as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and said

"My tummy hurts momma. I feel real sick." Bulma stroked her hair and sighed

"Well if you don't feel good then normally I'd let you stay but, im afraid to leave you alone. What if you need help your father and I won't be here to help." Bra looked up at Bulma and said

"Well how about Mirai-chan? Wasn't he planning on staying because he wanted to train?" Bulma smiled and exclaimed

"You're right B-chan1 I forgot all about him! If you want you can invite Pan over so that you wont be lonely" (A.N. I know what you're thinking: "how convenient!) Bra smiled and said

"Thanks Mom" Just then Vegeta burst in thru the door and yelled

"Don't tell me were too late! She was too young to die!" Bulma looked at Vegeta and gave him an irritated look and said 

"She's fine Vegeta. It's just a tummy ache. I think it would be best if she stayed home with Mirai Trunks. It's nothing to get all dramatic about!" Vegeta realized how stupid he had been acting and quickly composed himself and resumed his arrogant pose as he grunted

"Well then. It seems we will have to deal with the brat and the midget's brat." Bulma thought a minute and an Idea popped into her head.

"Why don't we leave Trunks and Marron here and go on vacation…alone. Trunks didn't really want to go. Besides it could be like a second honeymoon… or a fist since I never got a first one" said Bulma turning red upon saying the last sentence, which just made Vegeta smirk. He walked up to her and picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I guess that's a 'yes' I'll go tell Trunks. He could have Marron over. " Giggled Bulma. Vegeta and Bulma left a shocked Bra in her room.

Shit! This was not part of the plan! What am I going to do now? Thought a frustrated Bra and after 20 min. of thinking the only thing that came out of her mouth as she drifted back to sleep

"I Think im going to be sick"

Meanwhile in the Gravity Room…

The Gravity was set at 300g's. Mirai Trunks was training and it was very difficult but not because of the high gravity. He could do 300g's in his sleep. After he failed to block a Ki Beam that bounced off the wall he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't concentrate. He turned off the Gravity room to take a break. He had Pan on his mind ever since he first saw her. She was strong but she was also very beautiful. He had never felt this way about anyone. He truly believed that Pan was something special

"But she's in love with my alternate self! Oh Pan-chan…" and with that he resumed his training.

Pan was in her Dorm room reading when the phone rang. Pan got up and was greeted by Bra's voice

"Hey Bra" said Pan. Bra invited her to spend the week a Capsule Corp. explaining how she didn't feel so good and that Bulma said it was ok. But Pan had a weird feeling she asked Bra

"Will we be all alone" Bra got nervous and started to stutter

"W-w-well…N-n-not exactly Y-you s-see …" Pan lost her patience and Yelled

"BRA! Who will be at your house"? Bra stayed quiet for a few second and mumbled

"My Brother and Marron…But you gotta come! We will have fun…besides Capsule Corp. is huge you probably wont run into them. PUH-LEASE Pan"? Pan was going to say no right off the bat but then she thought about it.

Well I can't hide from him forever…It's time I stop having these middle-school crushes and grow up Thought Pan. Finally she reluctantly agreed to spend the week at Capsule corp. Bra let out a squeal so loud poor Pan had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"You won't regret this Pan!" Yelled a Happy Bra. Pan's only response was 

"Something tells me I already have" and with that they hung up on each other. Pan began packing anything she thing she might need. Starting with a bottle of aspirin.

Trunks was BORED! He was Tired and he wanted to sleep. Instead he was stuck at the mall with Marron, Holding all of her bags while she shops for the trip. All of a sudden Trunks' cell phone rang and Marron had to answer it because Trunks had his hands full. Marron snatched the phone and all that Trunks could hear is

"Hello…Oh, Why Hello Mrs. Briefs! How are you…this is Marron…Trunks can't talk to you right now he has his hands full…Were at the Mall shopping for the trip…. Oh…. I see…no it's all right…. I completely understand…Have fun with your husband…Trunks and I will be fine…ok then…bye" Marron hung up with an irritated look on her face.

"What did my mom want Marron" asked Trunks with curiosity. Marron turned to him and whined

"Your mother apparently has decided to ditch us and go on their trip alone with your dad because little princess Bra got a 'tummy ache'…"

As Marron continued whining like a spoiled brat. Trunks just sighed and thought to himself

What's wrong with me? I got what I wanted, Im with Marron. She's Beautiful, Smart; she's…she's…A PAIN IN THE ASS! I thought things would be different if I was with her. All she wants to do is Party and shop. She's not my type but what can I do? 

"…TRUNKS?…TRUNKS?…are you listening to me?" Yelled Marron when she finally noticed that Trunks wasn't paying attention to a word that she said.

"HUH?" was Trunks' only response to Marron. She got so angry that she yelled

"NEVERMIND! TAKE ME BACK TO YOUR HOUSE!" And with that they left the Mall and went back to Capsule Corp. 

Before Bra knew it Pan was at her house. Bra hugged her Friend and led her to the room where she would be staying (conveniently located next to Mirai's room and far away from Trunks and Marron's room)

"Why can't I stay in your room like I always do?" asked Pan with a puzzled look on her face. Bra quickly thought up an excuse to fool her best friend

"Um…well, you're staying here for a week and I just thought you might want your own room. Besides, I don't think my room could survive another rampage from you!" Pan just stared at her friend and walked into the room where she will be staying. Bra followed her in the room. Pan threw herself on the bed and asked

"Has the king of Jerks and The Queen of bitches arrived yet?" Bra just looked at the floor and said

"No there on their way home from the mall. I know my brother hurt you and he deserves to be called a jerk but can you please try to just ignore him and have fun." Pan felt bad because she realized that Bra was just trying to help. Pan sighed and gently said

"Im so sorry Bra. I know I've been a real bitch lately and it's been hard for you. I promise I will try to have a good time." Pan got up and hugged her friend and both started to quietly unpack Pan's things.

Mirai Trunks had decided that he had done enough training for one day and walked up the stairs towards his room. He started to take off his shirt because he was sweaty and hot. He passed by Pan's room and took a quick glance at Pan. But before he could escape Bra caught sight of him and dragged him shirtless into the room. Mirai and Pan just blushed and stared at each other. Mirai finally broke the silence and mumbled

"So…you'll be here while mother and father are on vacation?" Pan was busy staring at his bare chest until Bra elbowed her in the ribs. Pan shook back into reality and stammered

"U-u-uh…Y-yeah…I'll be here for the Chest…uh I mean rest of the week" Mirai got so embarrassed he quickly rushed out of the room and into his" as soon as his door closed Bra started to giggle.

"You like him don't you. Come on admit it!" Pan just let out an annoyed sigh and said

"No I don't He may be Trunks but he's not the Trunks that I loved. He's just some sort of alter ego from the future" Bra just turned and continued to unpack as Pan thought to herself

He may not be Trunks but he's sure got a body on him! 

When they finished packing Mirai, Pan, and Bra went downstairs towards the kitchen to have some Dinner. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs Trunks and Marron walked in. Marron took one look at Pan and said

"UGH! I didn't know they let low-class people stay at your house Trunks" Pan sighed and said in return

"Look Barbie… Im not in the mood to have to tolerate your irritating presence ok Marron? I just want to have a good time while im staying here" Marron grew red and yelled

"Don't talk to me like that BITCH! Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what…throw your credit cards at me?" retorted Pan. Marron couldn't contain herself and threw herself on Pan. But Marron was no match for Pan and before Pan could cause permanent damage Trunks and Mirai pulled them away. As Marron struggled to break free from Trunks Iron Grip she yelled at Pan

"You may be stronger than me but I got Trunks! He loves me! He will never love you!" Marron broke down in tears and hugged Trunks. He grew angry and scolded Pan

"Look what you did! You knew she wasn't a match for you! Just Stay away from us understand?" Pan couldn't hold back the tears any longer and ran up the stairs back into her room. Trunks immediately regretted hurting Pan. His heart ached with pain seeing her cry like that

Why am I feeling this way…Do I love her?" He thought to himself

Bra turned to Mirai and exclaimed

"GO! Before she does something stupid" Mirai nodded and ran up the stairs. Bra turned to Marron and Trunks.

"How could you two do that to her? She loved you Trunks and you just cruelly throw her to one side. And you Marron…she didn't do anything to you. You really are a Bitch." and with that Bra went into the kitchen to fix dinner assuming it was best to leave Mirai and Pan alone. Trunks realized a single tear had rolled down his cheek. With Marron at his side they walked back to his room.

Mirai walked in and saw Pan packing her things. She turned and yelled

" Im leaving and Don't try to stop me!" Mirai just quietly said

"I won't stop you but if you leave now Marron will win." Pan stopped and said

"You're right Mirai! I can't let that bitch take Trunks! I must fight for my love! I know he loves me! I was so blind why didn't I see it sooner!" Mirai said 

"Actually that's not what I meant you see Pan I really Like you and…" It was no use. Pan wasn't listening. She was too busy talking to herself. She ran up to Mirai and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and said

"Thank you Mirai for your advice! I love Trunks and I'll do what ever it takes to get him to love me" she happily skipped out of the room and downstairs to help Bra with Dinner. Mirai touched the spot where Pan had kissed him as he walked to his room in defeat. He turned to his stereo and popped in one of the CD's that Bra had given him and he laid back on his bed when this song came on 

The More You Ignore Me, the Closer I Get

The more you ignore me   
The closer I get   
You're wasting your time   
The more you ignore me   
The closer I get   
You're wasting your time   
  
I will be   
In the bar   
With my head   
On the bar   
I am now   
A central part   
Of your mind's landscape   
Whether you care   
Or do not   
Yeah, I've made up your mind   
  
The more you ignore me   
The closer I get   
You're wasting your time   
The more you ignore me   
The closer I get   
You're wasting your time   
  
Beware!   
I bear more grudges   
Than lonely high court judges   
When you sleep   
I will creep   
Into your thoughts   
Like a bad debt   
That you can't pay   
Take the easy way   
And give in   
Yeah, and let me in   
Oh, let me in   
Oh let me ...   
Oh, let me in   
IT'S WAR   
IT'S WAR   
IT'S WAR   
IT'S WAR   
IT'S WAR   
WAR   
WAR   
WAR   
WAR   
Oh, let me in   
Ah, the closer I get   
Ah, you're asking for it   
Ah, the closer I get   
Ooh, the closer I ...   
**Before he drifted off to sleep he whispered**

**"And I'll do whatever it takes to get you to love me "**

YAY! I finished! R/R ok? Cuz no reviews= no update! Muahahahahah *Cough*…yes.  



End file.
